


The Boys Who Died

by miamadwyn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miamadwyn/pseuds/miamadwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Dumbledore's great plan hadn't worked, and Harry had simply died at the "Right Time." What if Harry had not gotten a chance to return from Kings Cross and finish the job?  Where would Harry go and what would he do to find comfort in an afterlife where he'd been so betrayed by the one he trusted most?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boys Who Died

The thing about wandering through alternate universes was that nothing surprised him any more.

That is, not until he stumbled across yet another Godric's Hollow.

This time the baby died.

He didn't wonder what happened when there wasn't a Boy Who Lived to save the world.

He simply clutched the baby to his heart and crooned to him until he quieted. 

And then The Boy Who Was Sacrificed for the Greater Good carried The Boy Who Died home.

Surprisingly, Dudley never minded that there were now two ghosts…

In the cupboard under the stairs.


End file.
